Agrale
Agrale is a Brazilian manufacturer of agricultural tractors, commercial vehicles, engines, off-road vehicles, chassis (for buses), motorcycles, and scooters. They are based in Caxias do Sul, in the state of Rio Grande do Sul. Established in 1962, the brand's current model line-up consists of the Marrua SUV and pick-up truck. The tractor range include both self-developed models, and ones based on Zetor designs.Agrale History The company was originally called AGRISA, and built AGRISA-Bungartz tractors under license of the German-based Bungartz company. In 1965, AGRALE became a part of the Francisco Stedile Group and the name changed to Agrale S.A Tratores e Motores. In 1975, Agrale introduced the first lightweight tractor to Brazil. An agreement was reached with Renault Agriculture to build 93, 110 and 126 hp tractors based on Renault technology, but the project was abandoned in 1979. The Agrale 4300 was built based on Renault designs. In 1988, an agreement with Deutz Argentina was made to provide trucks and engines in return for their technology on tractors and larger engines. The Agrale-Deutz brand was launched for tractors, and Deutz Argentina built trucks under the Deutz-Agrale name. In 1997, an agreement was made with Zetor to assemble tractors and use their designs, leading to the 5000-series. From 1998 until 2013, Agrale built International Trucks under an agreement with Navistar. Agrale opened a new factory in Mercedes, Argentina in 2008 to manufacture trucks, and this led to the manufacturing of tractors in Mercedes, Argentina as well in 2013. Smaller engines are now manufactured under the Lintec brand. Francisco Stedile Group includes the Lavrale, Fazenda Três Rios, Germani Foods, Yanmar - Agritech (Agritech) and Yanmar de Brasil companies. Model range Trucks *6000 - MWM 4.10 TCA engine - 115 hp *8500 - MWM 4.10 TCA engine - 115 hp *8500 CD - MWM 4.10 TCA engine - 115 hp *8500 CE - MWM ACTEON 4.12 TCE engine - 150 hp *9200 CE - MWM ACTEON 4.12 TCE engine - 150 hp *13000 - MWM 6.10 TCA engine - 173 hp *13000 6x2 - MWM 6.10 TCA engine - 173 hp *Fugovan 6000 - MWM Sprint 4.07 TCE engine - 140 hp *Fugovan 8000 E-mec - MWM Sprint 4.10 TCA - 115 hp *Agrale Marruá - Sport Utility line, also used for military Bus Marrúa-EJE.jpg|Agrale Marruá Metrobus.jpg|Agrale Metrobus Linea_188.jpg|Agrale chassis bus Linea_184.jpg See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers References http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Agrale_vehicles Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Agrale vehicles http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Agrale_vehicles Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Agrale vehicles http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Agrale_vehicles Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Agrale vehicles http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Agrale_vehicles Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Agrale vehicles http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Agrale_vehicles Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Agrale vehicles External links * Agrale website * Venta de Repuestos Agrale en Chile www.Novoparts.cl * Buses Volare, Fabricados con Chasis Agrale. Sitio Oficial en Chile * Agrale tractor history in Argentina Category:Agrale Category:Francisco Stedile Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Truck manufacturers of Brazil Category:Truck manufacturers of Argentina Category:Bus manufacturers of Brazil Category:Military vehicles Category:Companies founded in 1962 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Brazil Category:Tractor manufacturers of Brazil Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina Category:Companies of Brazil Category:Companies of Argentina